lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Stylist's Arena
Located in the top-left building on the starting map, the Stylist's Arena is where you directly compete head-to-head in a one-on-one styling battle against other players, based on a theme. Each Arena Season will last a week. This is the primary source of Starlight Coins: , which are used to buy crafting recipes or color dye. You gain three per loss and five per win. There are also tiers to reach as you gain more points in the arena. Each win gives you points and each loss loses points. The amount you gain or lose is based off the opponent's points. Additional are earned based on your Stylist Grade and rank. Stylist Grade This is awarded based on your wins. Each win will earn you a star. There are 5 grades in total and you'll need to get 5 stars in your current grade before unlocking the next grade. The higher the grade you're in, the tougher the opponents tend to be. After each season, you'll get diamonds, gold, and starlight coins according to your grade. Note: You can lose stars and grades. Grades Intern Stylist.png|Intern Stylist Assistant Stylist.png|Assistant Stylist Senior Stylist.png|Senior Stylist Expert Stylist Counsellor.png|Expert Stylist Counsellor Queen of Stylist.png|Queen of Stylist Rewards Ranking Rewards After each season, the top 20 players will obtain extra rewards. Themes There are a few different themes that players will encounter. Some themes will not show up until you reach a higher rank. Intern Translator (previously called Delicate Beauty) French: Délicate Beauté To show Professionalism, simple and elegant outfit is very important. * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Christmas Reunion In such a big festival, wear your simple and warm clothes to enjoy reunion! * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Golden Odeum Such a concert deserves your most shiny, graceful dress. * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Summer Story The simple cool outfit is a must-have in this hot summer! * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Fairytale Garden You feel like entering an elegant and cute dreamland in the garden. * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Imperial Ball In this grand ceremony, gorgeous and graceful dress will make you sexy! * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Beach Party Cool sassy bikini is perfect for a beach party. * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Office Star Will the mature elegant white collar be your ideal job? * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: A Growing Lady French: Dame Brillante The pure elegant maid is just like a bud before bloom. * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Fire in the Winter In the cold North Kingdom, we also need hot and lively garments! * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Great Detective The simple detective dress always reminds one of the elegance of Baker Street. * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Ongoing Sports Wear your cool lively jersey for sports! '' * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Where Is Spring ''In this lively season, cute pure clothing is perfect for an outing. * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: The Queen Grace and maturity is the way of Iron Queen. * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Cloud Lady (previously called Peerless Beauty) French: Beauté Inégalée Cloud girl is well known for their elegance and purity. * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Spring Outing Our lovely Timi invites Nikki to a vivid spring outing! * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: Summer Party The simple, pure dress is key to a cool party in summer! * Main Attributes: * Side Attributes: es:Arena de estilistas Category:Gameplay Category:Stylist's Arena